A Promise
by leejeeg
Summary: Two young pilots discover romantic feelings for each other when one of them is injured


A Promise

by leejeeg

1x2-Lemonish

Mention of other pilots

I have no claim whatsoever on anything concerning Gundam Wing. Just borrowing the boys for a bit, 'kay?

A Promise

It was quiet in the dark hospital room. The only sound was the light snore that came from the room's lone occupant. Heero entered the room quietly, employing all of his stealth skills, all because he did not want to wake Duo.

He looked the braided pilot over. There were a smattering of cuts and bruises on his arms and legs from bursting out of the window of the Oz interrogation room he was imprisoned in, but the worst injuries were to his lower ribs which had met up unluckily with steel toed boots. He was fortunate that he had only suffered severe bruising: miraculously his ribs were unbroken.

Oz had paid for the injuries inflicted upon Heero's partner and friend. After rescuing him, Heero and Wufei returned and took out the base. _Bastards_, Heero thought ruefully. Before that thought could gather any steam he was distracted by low whining noises.

Duo was beginning to writhe in the bed, disturbing the bedclothes. Heero watched him, hoping that he would settle down, but the thrashing increased, as well as the moaning and crying. "No! No! Get away from me!" Duo yelled. His body was trembling mightily as he swore and cursed at his imagined attackers. "Leave me alone-no! Noooooooo!"

That was about all Heero could stand. If he allowed it to go on Duo was really going to do himself harm; as it was he'd already pulled the I.V. out of his right arm. Blood trickled down from the crook of his elbow to his wrist. He was screaming hysterically as Heero tried to subdue him. "Duo, Duo, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Duo wailed as he fought Heero off. Desperate for the pilot to calm down Heero threw himself upon his body, risking aggravating his injuries. "Duo," he said trying to sound soothing, "calm down. You are safe. We're in Quatre's house, he got you a hospital bed. Calm down-you'll make your injuries worse."

"H-Heero?" Duo whispered hoarsely.

"Hai. I'm here. You're safe," Heero repeated. He raised himself cautiously. "Duo I need to replace your I.V. feed."

Duo moaned pitifully. "S-so sore. I don't wanna die. T-they were gonna kill me."

"Shh. It's okay. You're going to be fine." Heero got up off the bed.

Duo was drenched in perspiration and it was cooling quickly on his skin. He began shivering. Heero slid his arm behind his back and levered him forward. As he felt himself being raised, a look of utter mortification passed over his face. He had just carried on like a madman in front of Heero, and worse yet had begged not to die. He had never felt so deeply ashamed before. He jerked out of Heero's grasp. "L-leave me alone. I'm okay. Sorry," he muttered ducking his head so that the other pilot could not see his reddened cheeks. Heero merely grunted but did not release him. "Get up. You are soaked with sweat." Without waiting for a response Heero helped him out of bed. He stripped his wet pajamas off and gave him fresh dry clothes. While Duo slowly pulled on the new pajamas, Heero quickly and efficiently changed the bed sheets. "Thanks," Duo said in a low voice. He submitted to Heero cleaning his arm up and reattaching the I.V. Then he slid under the covers, exhausted and really embarrassed.

For all his fatigue he was unable to fall back to sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Duo gaped at Heero. It was one thing for Heero to tend to his wounds; it was quite another for him to ask him to talk. He spent most of their time together calling him a baka and telling him to shut up. Who was this _nice_ Heero? Instead of answering his question he asked for a glass of water.

Heero studied him. He was pretty sure that Duo was embarrassed about his nightmare. Quatre told Heero earlier when they brought him here that Duo was feeling like he let them down. He suggested that Heero get him to express his feelings, or else the memories might backlash on him. He pulled the one chair in the room close to the side of the bed. "It's normal to have nightmares after what you've been through, you know. Sometimes I have them too."

"Hontou?"

"Hai. You went through torture-it would be _abnormal_ if you did not have a nightmare or two."

Duo took a moment to chew on that. He had never heard Heero admit to such a thing before. _Why now_? "How come you're telling me this? And how come you're being so nice? You usually hate me."

Heero's eyes went wide. "Is that what you think?"

"Well, isn't it true? I'm nothing but a loud mouthed baka to you," he replied petulantly. Heero was stunned. He had no idea that Duo believed he hated him. He swallowed hard. "Quite the opposite is true."

"Nani?"

"I-I ........." he stammered. Now Duo really was in shock. Heero cleared his throat and tried again. "I like you very much." It was nearly a whisper. Duo felt light headed all of a sudden. "You....._like_ me?"

"Hai. Very much." Heero smiled tentatively. There was so much he would have Duo know: how funny Heero really thought he was, what a good pilot he was, how brave he was, how..........sexy. But he did not have the words; didn't even realize the depth of his feelings until Duo had nearly been killed.

Taking a huge chance he rose and gently squeezed himself beside Duo. "Is this all right?"

Duo blinked, confused. He had had a thing for Wing's pilot since they first met; apparently shooting a guy twice was no hindrance to a working relationship-but he never dreamed what they had between them could be more. He reclined against several pillows lost in thought. What was Heero offering? Abruptly he became aware that Heero was watching him expectantly. "'m sorry, buddy, what were you saying? I kinda spaced out there for a minute." Duo smiled nervously.

"I just asked if it's okay if I hold you for a while."

"Umm-sure."

Heero carefully wrapped his arms against the slender teen. Duo settled against him stiffly, still confused and full of doubt. "Relax, Duo. I won't hurt you. You need to sleep."

"Uh-that's not gonna be easy, now."

"Why?"

"You're confusing the hell outta me!" he blurted. Then the unexpected happened: Heero burst out laughing, a gut busting, hearty laughter-very different from the laugh he occasionally gave in battle. It was rich and warm. Duo stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What's so damn funny?"

Heero tried to stifle his laughter and only partially succeeded. "I know how you feel-about being confused. You know, I was trained to feel nothing, only to fight and sacrifice everything for the cause. And then I met you. Tenacious little bastard."

"Thanks a lot," Duo tried to extricate himself from Heero's grasp. Heero gripped him tighter. "Don't get mad. As I was saying, we met and you showed me there was more to life than just the war. I became attracted to you-your good nature and kindness, and I........."

"What?"

"I-respect you. You are a fine pilot."

"Thanks." Duo appreciated the compliment but it did nothing for the way he felt about Heero. So he respected him as a fellow pilot. That could mean friendship, nothing more. Heero was fidgeting with a corner of the blanket when he mumbled something incoherently.

"Nani? I couldn't hear you, Heero."

A fine blush stole over Heero's cheeks. "Um-I said that I think you're really cute."

Duo's smile lit up his elfin features. "You do?"

"Hai."

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Um-I like you too." He turned so he could face Heero. He looked at his face and saw joy in those beautiful blue eyes. "I think you're cute, too."

"You're so sexy."

Duo's eyes widened and he laughed. Never in a million years did he expect to hear those words from Heero Yuy's mouth. A mouth that he suddenly needed to feel against his own. Heero must have had the same idea because he leaned toward Duo and their mouths pressed together in their first kiss. It was a short kiss, but its impact startled them both. "Wow," Duo said almost dreamily. Heero stared at him, eyes dark and smoldering with newly discovered desire. "Yeah. Wow." And he leaned forward to kiss Duo again. Their lips rubbed and slid against each other and with each passing second their confidence grew. In no time at all feathery, exploratory kisses evolved into passion. Duo bravely ran his tongue along Heero's full lower lip coaxing his mouth open and then slipped his tongue in, getting a sensual moan out of Heero as reward. Now that their tongues had been formally introduced, they practically mauled one another until Duo whimpered.

The sound jolted Heero. Duo was in pain. He pulled away. "Duo? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

Duo tried to sit up a little. "_You_ didn't hurt me, Heero. Those OZ bastards are to blame. I'm just sore." He smiled apologetically. Heero frowned. Their first kiss, the realization that they were attracted to one another and it had to be marred by a senseless war.

Duo was trying to wiggle his way back into his partner's arms. "Will you still hold me? Please?"

"Duo," he breathed. _I'll do anything you want, koi. _He gathered the braided boy back into his arms, more gingerly than before. Duo nuzzled his chest and made a noise that sounded suspiciously like purring. "Mmmm, I like this." Heero leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Duo returned the favor and before they knew it they were engaged in a full-out make out session once again.

Heero shifted them and began to grind his pelvis into Duo's rear. _Ohhhhhh, he feels so good. _

Duo pressed back against him, moaning quietly.

"Duo, we shouldn't-your injuries...."

"Aaah, oh, Heero. You're right." But neither boy quit moving. Duo grabbed Heero's hand and positioned it on his crotch. "Please-touch me, just a little."

Heero could hardly deny such a request, not when his hand was plastered firmly to the other boy's prominent arousal. He pressed against the hard length with the heel of his hand and Duo groaned. His head dropped back, resting just underneath Heero's chin as Wing's pilot kept up a steady, stroking motion. He shifted again, this time to gain unencumbered access to Duo's neck. It was pale and bruised so he took heed to treat him carefully, pressing light kisses all over his throat. Duo sighed and tried to get more contact from Heero's busy hand. Understanding his need, Heero stopped and reached down to pull both his pajama bottoms and undershorts down over Duo's hips. Duo raised up, gasping a little from a stab of pain through his rib cage. The garments only got pulled down as far as his thighs, just above the knee, but now his painfully straining erection was finally free. Heero continued stroking, enjoying the smoothness and heat of Duo's skin against his hand, undulating his own hips and arousal against Duo. It was slow, and it was undeniably erotic. Duo twisted his head enough so that their lips could touch. The kissing, coupled with his affection for Heero, not to mention what Heero was doing to him sent the cinnamon haired boy over the edge with a strangled cry. Heero followed him, climaxing seconds later, moaning into Duo's mouth.

For a long time they clung to each other, too content to speak. At last Heero disentangled himself from Duo's warm body and set about cleaning up after them. When he was done and Duo was properly dressed, he crawled back in behind him, hugging him lightly. Duo wriggled against him. "Thanks, buddy. I needed that."

Heero snorted. "You're welcome. You need to sleep, Duo," he admonished with some tenderness. But he knew how restless and uncooperative Duo could be in these situations. "Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"This was more than satisfying lust, wasn't it?"

Duo yawned, his eyelids beginning to droop. "Lust? Whaddaya mean?"

Heero hesitated, trying to think how to phrase his desires without scaring Duo off. "Um-are we a couple, now?"

Heero's tentative question put Duo on full alert. He turned to look at him. Heero looked unsure, maybe even a little scared. He grinned widely. _What the hell? Might as well go with the truth_. "Yeah, Heero- it was more, at least to me."

Heero exhaled, relieved and leaned in for a kiss. "I-I love you, you know."

The smile on Duo's face could have replaced what passed for sunlight on L2. "I love you too. But I don't love being in this bed," he groused. Heero kissed him again. "Don't you want to get better-so we can make love properly?"

Duo flushed at the prospect. "Yeah. But..."

"No 'buts'," Heero answered firmly. "Be a good boy and let yourself heal, and when you're well I'll take you out for a night you'll never forget, Okay?"

"Yeah? Dinner and a movie-or dancing?"

"Anything you want, Koi, just promise that you will cooperate."

"That will be easy. I promise."

The End


End file.
